Shotguns and Rabbits
by r3tro Roxel
Summary: It's Easter, and Matt gives Mello a cocoa bunny... But when the redhead starts playing Half Life 2, he realizes that things between them are more complex than simply gifts between friends. Matt x Mello


Shotguns and Rabbits

Matt gave a groan as the sunlight shone onto his closed eyes. He covered them with his hand for a moment, before pushing his red hair out of his face. He then turned back on to his side, and put the pillow over his head. He closed his eyes once more, proceeding in going back to sleep. But, within a minute, he felt a large form crush his legs.

"MATT! WAKE UP!" A voice cried, and he felt a pillow whacked at his head.

"Ow! Damn it, Mel! Go away; I'm trying to sleep!" Matt complained, clutching the pillow tightly enough to make his knuckles white.

"It's Easter! NOW WAKE YOUR ASS UP!!" Mello screamed, getting off the bed, and putting his mouth next to the redhead's ear to make the scream even worse.

Matt winced, and removed the pillow. "Fine! I'm up! Move your ass..." He said angrily, (he was not a morning person), pushing the blond out of the way as he made his way to the kitchen. Mello frowned, and sat across from him at the table, glaring, with an unusual pout painted across his face. Matt had grabbed a box of Cheerios, and was pouring them into his mouth straight from the box.

"Well?" Mello asked, a bit angry.

"Well what?" Matt asked, lowering the cereal box, and wiping his mouth with the back of his arm.

"Well, didn't you get me anything for Easter? Chocolate, maybe?" Mello asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling at the word 'chocolate'.

Matt gave a thoughtful frown, looking down as he pondered the question; much to Mello's annoyance.

"Maybe..." He said at last, returning to guzzling down Cheerios. Mello gave a groan, and smacked the bottom of the box hard, causing the cereal to spill out all over the redhead's striped shirt that he hadn't changed out of since yesterday.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MEL?!" He screamed as Cheerios fell down his shirt and sadly, pants. Mello glared at him, his arms folded. Matt set the now half-empty box on the table, and began to jump around crazily, shaking his shirt with one hand and his left pant leg with the other; eager to get the cereal off.

"Tell me if you got me anything!" Mello said, indignant. Matt gave a groan, kicking the Cheerios around on the floor with his toes.

"You don't have to be such a dick-head about it..." He complained.  


"Then tell me!! Yes or no?" Mello demanded, his blond locks framing his face, which was flushed with annoyance.

"...go check in the bathtub..." Matt grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"YAY!" Mello said, his voice high-pitched with excitement. He ran towards the bathroom, waving his arms about wildly.

D_id he not shower this morning? Gross..._ Matt thought to himself.

Mello returned with a cardboard box laden with bunny stickers. He tossed it onto the table, and gave an evil cackle.

"MINE! THE CHOCOLATE IS MINE!!" He screeched, and thus descended upon the packaging like a hungry dog onto a food dish that has been untouched for days due to a neglectful owner.

Matt gave a small grimace. He was acting as though he hadn't had chocolate in years; despite having about 5 bars throughout the course of the day before.

Mello tossed all the chocolate confectioneries next to him, and when he was done, tossed the empty box to the ground. It collapsed into itself, giving a weak sigh as it fell. "Hey, I worked hard on decorating that!" Matt groaned, looking crestfallen.

Mello didn't appear to have heard him; he was all too busy counting chocolates.

"7...8...9...10 chocolates! YAY!!" The blond shrieked. Matt had gotten him 2 cocoa bunnies; one a solid milk chocolate and one a hollow caramel filled. He had also gotten him 3 chocolate bars (not the regular kind, which were Hershey; they were high-quality), 2 creme-filled chocolate Cadbury eggs, and 3 bags of mini Cadbury eggs. It cost him a bundle, and he hoped it would last Mello a pretty long time. That way he wouldn't have to buy him chocolate for a while.

"Thank you SO MUCH, Mail!" Mello cried, quickly putting an arm around Matt's shoulder in a mildly affectionate thank-you. Matt's face turned the slightest shade of pink; so light it was barely noticeable; due to the embarrassment of being called his real name and the half-hug he had been given. It was the kind of hug you (well, mostly girls, he had noticed) gave to friends-of-friends when you had to say goodbye. That's right; that little one-armed 'awkward' hug. But, to Matt, it was still a hug. And that was embarrassing enough.

The blond swiftly tore off the wrapper of the solid cocoa bunny, and took a huge bite into it, holding it as though it were an apple.

"Umm... Mel? Don't you think you shouldn't have taken such a big bite?" Matt questioned. "It's gonna take you a long time to chew..." He was met with only the sounds of Mello chewing, due to being unable to speak because of the large hunk of chocolate that was in his mouth. After a long minute or so of an awkward silence (if you ignored Mello's chewing) he finally swallowed, giving a satisfied smile.

Matt smiled weakly back; the whole situation making his face grow hot. He noticed that as Mello attacked the poor bunny's now ear-less head; his hair was sticking to it. Matt gagged inwardly, and decided to speak up.

"Mel? Your-your hair's in the chocolate..." He said quietly, pointing gently at the locks of blond hair. He gave a small shudder, and placed his hand back in his pockets.

"Oh... ew." Mello said, and dropped the chocolate for a moment as he searched for a rubber band. He tied his hair in a messy ponytail, and continued eating. He appeared to be paying no attention to Matt; who was relieved, for the site of his friend with his hair in a ponytail made him blush openly.

"I'm gonna... play Half Life 2..." He said, and hurried over to his laptop. Mello said nothing, and continued ravaging the poor bunny. Matt shook his head and started to load his game. After waiting a few moments, he took his fingers to the keys and began to play. He was in Ravenholm, and was easily cruising through it without fear due to playing the game through 3 times already. At first, he was scared shitless; due to playing at midnight while Mello was trying to go to sleep; he was being constantly woken up by Matt's almost constant gasps and small shrieks as the zombies jumped out at him. At least he wasn't playing Doom 3...

The second time, he knew what to do; and was only slightly scared. This time he admired Father Grigori for his bravery against the zombies, though his untimely end always made him shiver. This time, he wasn't startled at all when the familiar rattle of pipes began to sound as Father Grigori sent the elevator up.

Now, there were three sounds in the dingy apartment. Mello eating, Matt's fingers swiftly and expertly tapping the keys and clicking the mouse, and the game sound effects of screaming zombies and guns. As Matt reached the final stage of Ravenholm; the cemetery; Mello had polished off the solid cocoa bunny. He unwrapped the caramel one, and wandered over to the worn-out couch and sat next to the redhead. He snapped off the ears of the rabbit, greeted by caramel oozing out from the chocolate's laceration.

Matt stared fixedly at the screen, willing himself not to look at his friend. But, his reflection showed in the computer screen. Matt cursed under his breath. Mello had some caramel dripping off his chin. He appeared not to notice; absentmindedly shoving chocolate into his mouth as he watched attentively as Matt blasted zombies with his shotgun.

Matt suddenly felt a strange sensation in his head; as though there were different voices telling him what to do. Damn, he thought. The games have been getting to me... now I have schizophrenia...

There appeared to be three voices, three personalities. One said, it's voice soft and romantic sounding; "Hey, Matt... you know you want to. Get that caramel off of his chin for him... he won't mind." He decided to call this one P Matt, for Pervert Matt.

"Eww... shit-head. Don't do it, Matt! You know you wouldn't want to kiss that guy... sure _he_ may end up with another guy, but not you!! Come on, the babes love you!" This voice seemed angry. This one was S Matt, for Straight Matt.

"What's the point? No one likes him anyways... Why is he even still alive? Everyone hates me too... He'll never have a chance with anyone, guy or girl..." This one sounded whiny and apathetic. Definitely E Matt, for Emo Matt.

"Shut up, emo shit face! Of course he'll get a girl! The guy's a chick magnet!" S Matt said angrily.

"Has he ever had a girlfriend? I think not! Besides, you saw him blush when Mello put his hair up! He likes Mello!" P Matt protested. Matt found his gaming skills beginning to slip down a notch or too; for he found Mello yelling, "Matt! Watch out! That zombie nearly got you! That's right, kill the bitch! Kill it!"

"WHY CAN'T HE JUST DIE?! WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE?!" E Matt screamed, crawling into a corner and sobbing.

"Fucking Emo Clubhouse..." S Matt mumbled. "Come on, Matt! Ignore that prick! Go for the girl! Misa looks nice!" He raised his eyebrows several times enticingly, and winked.

"Hell no! She's a slore! And shit, Mello looks like her! It's just a gender difference!" P Matt screeched, tackling S Matt and starting a fist fight. E Matt began to cry harder.

Matt found his attention being diverted from the game, and more on Mello and his reflection. He never noticed how pretty his eyes were. And that caramel did look good... Maybe...?

"NO MATT! DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL-" S Matt found himself interrupted as P Matt shoved a wadded-up sock in his mouth.

"GO MATT, GO! GIVE IN TO YOUR RAGING HORMONES! GO GO GO! KISS THE GUY!!" P Matt screamed, dancing around in circles, and beginning to sing a slightly different version of 'Kiss The Girl' from The Little Mermaid.

E Matt stopped crying for a moment to glare at the others. "He has no chance! Mello's just gonna think he's a freak and punch him! Of course Mello isn't gay!! It'll all end with awkwardness and depression!!" E Matt shouted, returning to his Clubhouse.

Matt found a few beads of sweat forming as he fought with his multiple personalities. Maybe I should ask the doctor about this... Matt pondered. His thoughts were quickly replaced as Mello leaned in closer to the computer screen, shouting, "DIE, BITCH, DIE! DIE, YOU FUCKING ZOMBIE!! HA HA!! EAT BULLETS, SHIT HEAD!" Mello seemed more into the game than Matt was. Of course, this was because Mello was dangerously close to Matt. The redhead felt himself getting warmer. Should he...?

Suddenly, the game was forgotten. That damn caramel was too much. Matt grabbed Mello by the collar, and pushed him off the couch. The rabbit flew from his hands, and they both landed on the floor. Before the blond could say anything, Matt quickly leaned forward and licked the creamy brown sugary substance off of Mello's chin, and proceeded in kissing him.

P Matt began to cheer and jump around. He threw confetti, and did the Macarena. E Matt gave a tiny smile. It seemed as though Mello enjoyed it. S Matt gave a scowl, but it slowly turned into a smile similar to E Matt's as he saw Mello grab Matt's shirt and pull him in closer.

"Well, at least Matt's happy..." He said quietly, fiddling a bit with his goggles.

"HOORAY!!" P Matt screamed, tackling E Matt and S Matt. E Matt gave a strangled groan as he felt a knee hit him in the stomach, and S Matt felt himself being choked by P Matt's strangling hold around his neck with the crook of his elbow.

Matt released their kiss for a moment, his eyes wide. "Mel, I'm-I'm sorry..." He said quietly, preparing himself to get up and walk away.

"What the hell, Matt?" Mello asked incredulously, a smile playing on his face. "Why are you sorry? That was... amazing!" The blond said happily, kissing Matt once more. Matt grinned, and helped Mello up. He looked over at the couch, where the forgotten bunny laid. A single, caramel tear was rolling down it's cheek, and forming around the shape of it's eye.

"Aww, the poor thing's crying. You can't eat that." Matt said, grabbing the chocolate treat.

"What do we do with it?" Mello asked, brushing some hair out of his face. Matt blushed again. He would never get over how cute Mello looked with his hair up.

"Here." Matt said. He reached up on top of the cabinets, and placed the rabbit on top. It looked down upon the kitchen. It's caramel tear caught the light, shining brightly.

"Looks nice... Let's name it!" Mello said happily. "What?" Matt asked, surprised. "You want to name a cocoa bunny?" "Why not?"

"Err... okay..." Matt thought for a moment. "How about Gordon Freeman? I _was_ playing Half Life 2." Matt said; and Mello gave a laugh.

"Gordon Freeman it is, then." He said, and pulled the redhead in for another kiss.

The morning sunlight shone in through the open windows, casting beautiful shadows on the wall. There they both stood for a while; the only spectator to their love being Gordon Freeman on top of the cabinet; his beady eyes looking down solemnly from his perch.

The End!


End file.
